Revenge of the Sorta Scumbags
by PompusRompus
Summary: They've been ignored for too long and now it's pay back time. The Scumbag Interview canon. I don't think you need to read the original 2-part series to know what's going on. (Used to be titled Revenge of the Ignored, the Fallen, and the Forgotten)


I was going to call this 'Revenge of the Fallen", but decided against it because it didn't completely fit. XD

* * *

So it's been a I got a hit with a wave of nostalgia looking at TWD: Scumbag Interviews Season 1 and 2 and decided to do this. In both interview segments, certain characters, such as Clementine, Lee, Kenny, Lilly, and many others got the spotlight. I made a mention or two that certain characters were more ignored than others or never had anything beyond either a cameo or one line. So this was inspired by that.

BTW, I think it was fucking stupid I made a mention that I was giving up on the series because of Season 3 killing off Kenny and Jane, even though I used to not be that fond of Jane. I mean I still think she's a bitch for what she did to Kenny and Clementine, but she was alright. It was said out of anger. Will I do another one with the season 3 cast? I uh no. I don't really have much interest in it because...

1) I don't find it all that interesting.

2) I haven't seen much of it.

3) Even if I was, people would still be asking things related to Season 3 which I haven't seen. So yeah no.

We've wasted enough time, let's get started already.

* * *

It was another day for the Scumbag crew as they were getting ready for yet another Interviewing Session. However not everyone was excited about it. There were obvious reasons such as people who hated their guts and made sure to unleash psychos upon them whenever possible. But that wasn't the only reason why some of the cast hated going. It was because they were ignored and far too often at that. While most of the crew got to talk their heads off, start drama as well as finish it, get into fights, and go on adventures where they got to do cool stuff, they were quiet for the most part. Most of these people were hoping they would get a chance in the linelight and finally get involved with the crazy shenigans that went on, but that never seemed to be the case. The sessions often revolved around the two main protangists, Clementine and Lee, and the cabin group. Majority of the Moter Inn group were included except for Mark which, as suspected, made him a little pissed off.

Mark had always happy to be included in something in the few times he was in the session room, but these days there was nothing else better to do than watching TV or engaging in a hardy game of poker or other card or board game with a few of the less interviewed characters. They met up so many times during the interview period, they even gave themselves a little name: The Rejects. Mark couldn't see what was so bad about any of his buddies. Pete had plenty of hilarous and cool stories up his sleeves, Molly's personality lit up the room, Jane, when she was around, was pretty cool and not to mention a good lay when you needed it, Rodrick had a lot of interesting stories about where he was from, and Doug...well he was okay. He mostly preferred to tinker with his tech and spoke just to be friendly. He was also pretty handy when it came to figuring out an ways to cheat in the few times he played with them and he was more than happy to share it with Mark and Jane. Sarita was a nice woman though it was pretty clear she missed being by Kenny's side a lot. Matthew was cool and didn't really mind being out of the Interviews. With all the commotion going on in there, he was glad to be away from that mess. The same applied to Walter and the rest of the people in the back room.

During one of their meet ups, Doug came back looking rather pissed. Doug angry was a rare sight to see, even more rare seeing Jane coming back ever since she somehow married Kenny in an interview session. Mark, Matthew, Pete, and Walter were in the middle of playing monopoly and Sarita was knitting a scarf when Doug threw open the door hard enough to make a nicely sized hole in the wall.

"Damn it all to shit!" he cursed as he stormed over to his usual sitting place, the large red couch with bits and pieces of machinery laying about. This raised some alarm with the others as Doug never cursed, not even when he accidently dropped cement brick on his foot. That's when they knew he was truly pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Matthew. "You got killed off again?"

"For the 14th time!" yelled Doug still fuming. "If I'm not having my heart broken or that jerk in my face, I'm getting killed off! Why do people hate me?"

"Well it could be worse," shrugged Walter.

"How?!"

"You could be Nick," he pointed out. That made Doug feel a little better, but not by much. Out of all the Scumbag Interview crew memebers, Nick most defiently had the worst luck. He had been tortured, shot up, and humilated so many times, it was a tradition now. One could hardly be surprised when Nick was killed or had something shoved into him at this point. Even Larry, the biggest asshole in the room, didn't get it as bad as he did. Did Nick deserve it? Well none of them really knew Nick that well. From the brief moments or sessions they knew Nick, he wasn't all that bad.

"That's true..." he admitted. "At least he gets to attend."

"I'm sure he would much rather be back here then in there," pointed out Sarita as she continued to knit.

"But **_all_ **the best events happen in there," complained Mark. "And **_we're_** all stuck in here."

"Right," he sighed. "Man this is so fucking stupid. You know what? I just thought of something."

"What?"

"How about we take over!" he grinned as he sat up on the couch. "It's obvious people think we're lame!"

"Actually..." began Sarita. She was about to point out that a few of them were popular even if they were back here, when Doug interrupted her.

"We're just about always back here and we do absolutely nothing!" he explained. "Lee, Kenny, and the rest of them are always the favorites because they've done awesome stuff and people are attracted to them. Lee saved Clementine, he's got a rockin' body..."

"Eh what?" Rodrick choked on the wine he had been drinking while watching "Hell's Kitchen". He wasn't the only one staring at the man with shocked expressions. However Doug continued to ignore them as he babbled on.

"...a good looking, mature, manly face, he's quite the womanizer despite being a huge dick! Speaking of which..."

"No more! We get it!" shouted Sarita, Matthew, Mark, and Rodrick. Walter said nothing which made Matthew nudge him.

"Uh yeah right. We don't want to hear the details," said Walter avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

"And then there's Kenny," he scowled. "He's got that beard that attracts the ladies and...uh that's it. I really don't know why anybody would want Kenny. He's kind of a dick."

"Kenny can be sweet," Sarita said with a smile. "He can be such a teddy bear sometimes."

"More like a grizzly bear," muttered Matthew.

"Anyways, people love those two especially." continued the man. "They also love Clementine, but I don't wanna mess with her. She scares me."

All the men, except Walter, looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Doug turned red from embarassement. He pressed on anyways. "I say we lock them up in a room and take over the Interviews!"

"Hasn't someone already tried that?" asked Sarita.

"Oh right I think it was Nick and that Liara uh..." Matthew paused not entirely sure what to call Liara. She looekd feminine, but she didn't look entirely human either. She had to be some kind of alien or maybe even a mutant.

"She's an alien I believe," said Pete as he moved his piece on the board. "That'll be $5,000, Matthew."

Matthew grumbled as he forked over the play money. "It didn't work then and it sure as shit isn't going to work now. There's only six of us here and we can't really beat up all those people."

"Maybe not...or maybe we can!" he said as he fiddled with a robot arm from a toy robot. "You know, back before the whole walker thing, I used to build robots. I even had a functioning one."

"Yes you've told us about this robot thing before," said Rodrick. "It was really small, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And it the most it could pick up were tiny things like a shoe or a soda can, right?" chipped in Walter. "Are you thinking you can make a bigger one?"

"Sure!" said Doug. "I'd just have to find the parts."

"How would you do that?" asked Pete. Considering they only got paid per session, he highly doubted had enough money for high quality robotic parts. Even if he did, a larger robot would take more time to perfect than a smaller version.

"This building is full parts," said Doug. He pointed at the flat screen tv Rodrick was watching. "I can take that apart and..."

"To hell you will!" said Rodrick throwing his friend a nasty look. He had grown quite fond of the TV and sitting on the couch to watch said TV. If Doug thought he was dismantling his baby, he was goign to meet the wrong end of his sword. Doug gulped, knowing a fight with Rodrick would put him on the floor and likely even the hospital. Although he hadn't seen the man fight before, Doug knew it by Rodrick's build and his experience in battle he would lose. At the same time, even with Rodrick not being in the best condition, Doug was not a fighter and would still lose.

"Uh well I can use mine out of my room," he quickly said. "I'll work on the other parts."

"So what will you do once you've built this robot?" asked Sarita.

"You mean if he can even build a functioning one," added in Matthew.

"I plan him making sure nobody enters," he grinned. "Well except us of course. Then we'll be the ones in the Interview Room and show people just how much we deserve their attention!"

"If you say so pal," Pete frowned at the board. "Hey, you moved my piece!"

"No I didn't!" said Matthew.

While everyone went back to their usual activities, Doug ran off to go get the parts he needed for his robot.

* * *

And that's it. If anybody has any questions, feel free to ask me. A review would be nice too. :D

BTW I will be reuploading my TWD: Season 2 Scumbag Interviews. I took it down because I never took it out of script format, which I mostly did out of laziness. I will reupload it soon enough.


End file.
